


Sweet Darling 3

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	Sweet Darling 3

“我可以…”岳明辉急躁地吻着木子洋，却还想对生物本能负隅顽抗：“我可以咬你一下，洋洋，挺过去了咱们回家拿屏蔽贴……”  
木子洋贴着他磨蹭：“不行，我不喜欢别人咬我。你要是这么不乐意……”  
他挑衅地垂眼看着岳明辉：“我可以上去找别人。”  
“我操你，你敢找试试？”岳明辉明知他在挑衅，却控制不了好斗的本能，扳住了木子洋肩膀把他按倒在后座上。车后座足够宽敞，木子洋在笑，可能是因为得逞了，可是很快地他又笑不出来了。岳明辉利索地剥掉了他买的运动裤推高他的大腿，用一个有点别扭的姿势俯下头来含住了他。木子洋跳了一下，小腹到腿根都绷紧了——舒服，很舒服，可是alpha不该为omega这么做的。他伸手抓住alpha浓密的头发，有些无措：“你干什——你……”  
岳明辉殷勤地用唇舌照顾他，手指探进他急切地一缩一缩的后穴里为他扩张。等他抬起身来的时候，木子洋已经自己把上衣推高了胡乱地抚摸着自己，肌肉形状优美的有力的身体却泛着看上去很软弱的薄红。岳明辉能看出来他并没有完全陷入发情期，只是因为刚才受到其他omega发情信息素的影响而卷入了情潮——这样也很好，否则现在这种毫无准备的情况，如果木子洋真的发情了，他可没有把握能控制住自己不在交合的过程中去寻找他的生殖腔。  
岳明辉伸手拧了木子洋屁股一把，那儿甚至都被后穴分泌的液体沾湿得发滑。他又拍了一下，带着笑意说：“洋洋真够能淌水儿的，嗯？这车座回头就得拆了洗了。”  
“你赶紧的吧。”木子洋急躁地用长腿圈住他：“废话真多……”  
被填满的时候他满足地长长吐了一口气，然后就迫不及待地蹭他：“快点，快……”  
岳明辉抓住他的胯骨低头亲亲他：“快还是慢你现在得听我的了宝贝儿。”  
他不急不躁地一下一下凿着木子洋。木子洋的后背皮肤在皮质座椅上摩擦着，他嘴里骂骂咧咧地催岳明辉，渐渐地也不骂了，呜咽呻吟起来伸手搂住了岳明辉的脖子。  
“你怎么…嗯。”他嘟哝着，岳明辉慢而扎实的动作像是一点点渗透了他，他的身体越来越打开，露出更多的空隙，而每一丝空隙都被牢牢地填满了，几乎有点太满了，他有点受不了，腿从岳明辉腰上落下来，在空中踢蹬了两下，踩在了车窗上。  
岳明辉却不太满意地捞住了他大腿又往腰上挂：“缠好了洋洋……再夹紧点，听话宝贝儿。”  
“谁他妈是你宝贝儿。”木子洋突然恼怒起来，又被岳明辉加快的动作钉牢了说不出话。热汗从他的皮肤不断往外渗，他贪婪地摇着屁股，被顶得几乎脑袋要撞上车门的时候又被岳明辉拖了回来再操到极深的地方，脑袋也被他手掌护住了。  
木子洋手指抓着身下皮座椅，有一点点茫然——岳明辉给他的和以往他经历过的和其他alpha之间的性爱都不一样，没有尖叫、没有暴虐的激情、没有不管不顾席卷一切。他鼻子拱在岳明辉颈窝里闻着他的味道，一切都是温暖的安全的甜蜜的。  
木子洋咬着他脖子，主动收缩后穴一下下夹着他。岳明辉舒服得喘得更厉害，贴着他耳朵黏糊糊地叫宝贝儿，又赶紧叫他名字：“洋儿，洋儿，哎对，就这么着……嗯……”  
木子洋得了夸赞，更努力地拧腰迎合他，脑子里一瞬间闪过这人是自己金主的念头又把自己给逗乐了。岳明辉愣了一下：“不是，怎么还带笑的……”  
“哎呀。”木子洋抱歉地吻他，手脚又缠住他：“快点吧，射进来好吗哥哥？”  
岳明辉闷闷笑，更下了力气顶弄他，给他弄射的时候木子洋咬住了他刺青的手臂。  
他射在木子洋身体里的时候爽得叫出了声，焦糖气味的信息素更浓郁地安抚了包裹着他的omega。木子洋的后穴还在微微抽搐着，闭着眼睛，岳明辉摸了摸他汗湿的额头，又吻了他一下。木子洋的滋味太好了，岳明辉在心里面琢磨着美得冒泡，他比他想象过的还要好，好得多。  
木子洋缓过了呼吸，抬眼看他，动了动：“出去吧老岳。”  
“嗬，这就不认人了。”岳明辉轻轻拍了他的脸，从他身体里退了出来整理好了自己，又帮木子洋整理衣裤。  
木子洋拉开了车门跳下了车，然后乐了。车子的周围已经又都被喷了中和剂，显然他们刚才车震的动静引来了酒店的人处理。  
岳明辉也扶着车门乐，乐够了问木子洋：“现在没再不舒服了吧？”  
木子洋摇摇头，又点点头，控诉他：“射那么多进来，屁股不舒服。”  
“我天呐。”岳明辉翻了个白眼：“刚才不是你让我——行行行我错我错，送你回家洗洗好吗？”  
木子洋说：“嗬，岳总还挺不服气。”  
一边说着，一边爬上副驾。车里焦糖和檀香交缠的气味还很浓郁，他打开了窗户，岳明辉嘴角动了动没说话，发动了车子。  
车开上地面他忍不住又要叨逼叨：“要我说你下午还是约医生看一下，别给干扰得自己信息素紊乱了影响发情期，该打针打针……”  
“行啦岳总，哥哥。”木子洋拖长声音：“我知道啦，下午我就去看医生，肯定好好儿的，啊。”  
岳明辉打了把方向盘又忍不住问：“你不让人咬你，为什么？…其实刚才那情况，咬一下是最快解决问题的。”  
木子洋揉了揉鼻子，想了一会儿说：“被咬了，不是好几天都会有那个alpha的味道在身体里吗？我不喜欢那样。”  
岳明辉“噢”了一声。对于omega各种复杂的心思他并不是那么清楚，想了想又说：“那你也是，出来口袋里屏蔽贴总得多带一套……”  
木子洋吹了声口哨，从口袋里把钱包掏出来，在夹层里翻出了一张新的屏蔽贴，熟练撕开了吧唧按在自己后颈腺体上。  
岳明辉被他的操作惊呆了：“不是，怎么回事儿？”  
木子洋无辜地说：“我这不是，第一次被包养不懂礼数嘛，琢磨着是不是在金主面前贴屏蔽贴金主会不高兴，就跟你说我没带。后来到了餐厅咱们说话，我也没机会拿出来贴上，那位就突然发情了。”  
岳明辉楞了楞，摇头笑：“真是，我本来想慢慢来的。”  
“这样不是也很好吗。”木子洋笑眯眯地，在红灯的时候拍了拍他的手背：“再说岳总活儿这么好……”  
虽然是坦白大方的夸赞，岳明辉却不知道为什么微妙地不爽起来。


End file.
